Holding On
by Kristin3
Summary: My version of a Kenshin/Kaoru get together. An AU. Kenshin is a struggling swordsman of peace, tring to hide his killer side, the Battousai. He thinks he's cursed to live as the Battousai forever, but can Kaoru change his fate? Humor is a must here! ^_^
1. The Traveler

This is my very First Kenshin fanfic! I hope you like it though!  
  
'__' Thoughts  
"__" Speaking  
*__* Sounds ((EX:*Boom!*))  
((__)) Author Notes  
  
There won't be too many AN in the story. I know how much a lot of you hate that sort of thing! ^_^ I hope you like my story!  
  
Oh and just to let you know, this story may start out a lot like the anime beginning, but it will soon change. I hope you enjoy my story and please review!  
  
*****************  
Holding On  
*****************  
  
Short Introduction-  
  
Battousai. A simple word. A word that many fear and tremble. A word that meant you were a man slayer. A word, a name. That was given to... me.  
  
My name is Kenshin. I am the Battousai. The man slayer of legend. And this, is the beginning of my new life.  
  
*******************************************  
Part 1-The Traveler  
  
Kaoru sat outside of her dojo. It was a peaceful day. The sun was shining brightly, with no clouds in the sky. The wind whipped lightly around her causing her hair to circle around her.   
  
"Another peaceful day." She whispered to herself.   
  
Dispite her warm feelings, she really wished something would happen around here. It was plain boring around the dojo. Ever since swords were outlawed by the government, hardly anyone showed up to the dojo anymore. Kaoru guessed the people thought they were safe since the government made the new law.   
  
Anyone carring a sword around, weather it be a small dagger or knife to the full length, no one but Government guards and police may carry them.  
  
The law was passed four months ago. Every since then, people have thrown away their swords in fear that the Police might catch them with them and throw them in jail.  
  
Kaoru was safe from that law. Swords were only aloud in Dojos, but they had to be wooden swords. Even though she only teaches people how to use a wooden sword, it still bothered her they put a limit on what she could and could not do.   
  
She sighed. Nothing was happening. No one showing up for lessons.   
  
She hung her head as she leaned against the wooden frame of the small shrine.   
  
***********  
  
A man walked down the pathway. He was traveling through all towns, looking around and wondering. This town was peaceful, but alive with people. Childern played in the streets with no worry. Birds song in trees and the sun shined happily on this town. The vegetables in the stores were fresh and ready to eat. Deals and bargens being made.   
  
People eating in a resteraunt, talking sweetly to one another. Everyone seemed to be happy. Everyone, besides one person.  
  
He eyed her, wondering how a beautiful woman like herself could hang her head on such a wonderful day? Could someone's passing be the problem? Has she lost something, maybe?   
  
He wondered these things to himself, before looking at the title of the Shrine he was standing before.   
  
'So. This is the town's Dojo? Where are all the young students?' He wondered. Then, it hit him.  
  
'The young woman must be sadden because she has no students to teach. She is alone, that she is.' He thought to himself, before walking up the steps to the Shrine/Dojo.  
  
**********  
  
Kaoru could feel someone come towards her. She looked up to see a young man, that looked her age, with bright red hair that was almost as long as hers! It was tamed by a single band in the back, with his wild locks dangling in his face. His eyes were alive with a purple glow. A warm feeling edmitting off of them. A single, cross shaped scar pierced his left cheek. It was an old wound, she could tell.  
  
His skin was tanned by the sun's every lasting gaze. He wore a light purple, almost pink gi, with a white under shirt and loose hakama pants with sandles.   
  
A warm smile graced his lips as he looked up at her.  
  
She couldn't help but smile back. She quickly stood up to greet her guest.  
  
'Maybe he's a student.' She thought happily to herself.  
  
"Hello." He said kindly as he stopped in front of her. His cheerful smile still in place.  
  
"Hello. My name is Kaoru. I am the assistant manager of this Dojo. May I help you sir?" Kaoru said politly.  
  
"Thank you for the warm welcome Lady Kaoru. I'm Kenshin Himura. I'm a travler who is looking for a place to stay tonight. Would you mind letting me stay for a night or two? I would be very grateful that I would." Kenshin said, bowing slightly to her.  
  
"A drifter? Oh. I thought you were a student." Kaoru said, letting out a little steam before calming herself down. "I will only let you stay if you help me clean the Dojo. If you do that and make dinner too, I'll let you stay."  
  
"This lowly one is very grateful, that I am." Kenshin said happily, bowing to be once more.  
  
"Let me show you around, ok? I don't want you to get lost." Kaoru said, before she gave him another look. Her eyes caught something. "...."  
  
"Hm? Is something the matter Kaoru-Dono?" Kenshin asked, seeing her distressed look.  
  
"You have a sword. The Government forbids having a sword, even in a Dojo." She said, pointing to the sword.  
  
"Oh. This is a reverse blade sword that it is. It can't kill anything no matter how hard you swing, that it wouldn't. No need to worry about it Kaoru-Dono." Kenshin assured her.  
  
Kaoeu gave him another glance before showing him around.  
  
******************  
  
After the little tour, Kenshin made his way over to the porch to clean the floors there first, before cleaning the rest of the Dojo floors. Then he had to start dinner, and after that he had to take a bath. Next he would have to set himself a bed. Lastly, he would finally get some rest.  
  
'A hard days work, that this is.' Kenshin thought to himself. Washing floors was pretty new to him, but he didn't mind. He had a place to stay and that's what is important.  
  
He looked up at the sky, since he was on the pourch he could see it. The wind was slowly blowing and the trees only slightly shook at the force. The clouds were small and far apart. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. It was an all around wonderful day.  
  
"Kenshin! Are you day dreaming?" A voice called out to him.  
  
Kenshin blinked before looking up at Kaoru who was standing right in front of him, tapping her foot and had her arms crossed.  
  
"Oro?" He questioned.  
  
"Don't you 'oro' me. You're suppose to be working. These floors aren't going to clean thenselves you know." Kaoru reminded him, waving a her index finger in his face.  
  
He watched her finger for a second before looking up at her face. His eyes were slight wide with a curious expression on his face. "My pardons Kaoru-Dono, this lowly one was just thinking about what a beautiful day this is. Not too many come around, that they don't."  
  
"You're right. Let's do something fun!" Kaoru suggested, smiling at him with her hands clasped together in a girlish manner.  
  
"ORO?" Kenshin said yet again. A sweat dropped from his forehead. 'She changes her additude faster then I draw my sword, that she does.'  
  
"Come on Kenshin! Let's go have some fun in town! I wanted to go shopping for a new ribbon and a few paintngs." She said, grabbing his fore arm and half dragging him with her.  
  
Kenshin watched her face. It was light up with excitment. She was really beautiful when she smiled.  
  
'Beautiful, that she is.' Kenshin though to himself with a slight smile, before shaking the thought out of his head.  
  
"Kenshin. Don't you just love these pictures?" She questioned, pointing to a picture.  
  
Kenshin looked at it closely. It was a picture of a man and woman. They were sitting very close together. The man was wearing an open gi with hakama. His had short brown hair with brown eyes. They were looking right at the woman.  
  
The woman was almost in his lap, with a beautiful kimono on. It was red with green vines drawn on it. The sleeves were long and wide, falling down five inches below her wrists. She had dark hair, almost a black tint to it. Her eyes were a few shades of grey and green. Her chin was tilted up, to look at the man with her.  
  
They were sitting under a tree. You could see the wind lightly blowing their hair. A few pink flower petals were flowing in the wind around them. They were the center of the picture and took up most of the picture.  
  
The picture itself was framed with bamboo that was sanded down to made a smooth surface. It was beautiful.  
  
"Beautiful, that it is. Is Kaoru-Dono going to buy it?" Kenshin asked, turning to Kaoru.  
  
"It's too expensive for me. Though, I would love to buy it one day." Kaoru said, still looking down at the picture.  
  
"Would you like this lowly one to buy it for you, Kaoru-Dono?" Kenshin asked, still looking at Kauro.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to do that for me Kenshin! You're a guest." She said, smiling at him.  
  
Swirls appeared in kenshin's eyes. 'She says I'm a guest, but makes me work for my stay?'  
  
"Come on Kenshin!" She said, dragging him over to another booth. The swirls still present in his eyes.  
  
**********************  
  
After a day of shopping and being dragged around like a rag doll, Kenshin and Kaoru made it to the Dojo.  
  
"That was the most fun I've had in years!" Kaoru exclaimed, smiling.  
  
Kenshin was stuck holding all of her bags. "Kaoru-Dono buys a lot when she's happy, that you do."  
  
"It's only the bare minium. I was going to buy more, but your arms looked a little too full to fit anymore." Kaoru said, smiling at him.  
  
Kenshin's eyes were barly above the packages and his arms were full of bags. "Oro?"  
  
'Bare minium?! I'd hate to see how she shops for the maxium, that I would.' Kenshin thought to himself.   
  
"We're here. You can set those bags and packages over there." She said, pointing to a spot near her room.  
  
Kenshin gave a sigh as he made his way up the steps, and to where she pointed to. He placed all the packages down along with the bags. Then looked over at Kauro.  
  
"Man, I'm tried. Shopping all day wore me out." Kaoru said, yawning.  
  
Swirls once again appeared in Kenshin's eyes.   
  
"I'm going to bed. And don't worry about the floors Kenshin. You can do those tomorrow!" She called out as she closed the door to her room.  
  
"Oro?" He questioned, staring at the door. A huge sweatdrop formed itself on the back of his head. He quickly shook off his shock and smiled.  
  
'I think I like this place, that I do. Maybe I will stay for awhile. This is quite fun.' He thought to himself before heading off to his 'room'.   
  
***********************************************  
  
So? How do you like my FIRST Kenshin story? I hope I didn't do too bad. I've read a few of the Manga and saw a lot of the Anime. I hope I kept both at balance to make both the Manga readers and the anime people happy! Please review! 


	2. A 'peaceful' day

This is my very First Kenshin fanfic! I hope you like it though!  
  
'__' Thoughts  
"__" Speaking  
*__* Sounds ((EX:*Boom!*))  
((__)) Author Notes  
  
There won't be too many AN in the story. I know how much a lot of you hate that sort of thing! ^_^ I hope you like my story!  
  
Oh and just to let you know, this story may start out a lot like the anime beginning, but it will soon change. I hope you enjoy my story and please review!  
  
Sumimasen everyone! ((Sumimasen means 'Thank you' and a bunch of other things. ^_^)) I found a Jap. site with a lot of Jap. Terms.   
  
Oh and a reviewer pointed out I might have spelled Kauro's name wrong. ::grins shly:: Oops.. I'm new at the Kenshin department. Please forgive me.  
  
Oh, and THANK YOU SO MUCH SHOJIN TAKARU FOR THE JAPANESE TERMS!! I really could use some help with those. I am only used to speaking Japanese, not spelling it. lol. ^_^ If I mess up on a term, please correct me.   
  
starrynightdemoness, you seemed a bit... hastey with your review. Like you were mad at me. Or is that just me being weird and not understanding you right?   
  
For another reviwer, Oro is more like a sound then a word. But I think it means 'wha?!' or 'huh?'.  
  
Also, can you reviewers help me out here? I'm tring to keep Kenshin talking the way he does in the anime. I'm not too far into the Manga right now, so I don't know exactly how he says certain things. But, please tell me how I am doing!!!!!   
  
I'm sorry about the whole thing about Kenshin calling Kaoru 'Lady Kaoru'. I heard him call her that a few times in the anime and thought it would work out. ^_^ My bad... again. Thank you for correcting me EARLY on in my story and now way down the road!   
  
Kaoru-dono? Umm... I thought to correct term was Kaoru-Doni. Atleast, that's what I thought. SOrry people if I'm worng about it! I hate pointing fingers at people and saying 'You're wrong!' ::grins shly:: but I'm usually wrong so, go figure. ^_^  
*****************  
Holding On  
*****************  
  
Part 2-A 'peaceful' day  
  
It was a bright morning. The light shined down onto Kenshin's face, waking him up. Kenshin turned on his side, tring to fall back asleep. He didn't want to get up today. Last night he had been awaken by Kaoru screaming.  
  
He had ran to her room, expecting her to have been attacked by someone. He nearly pulled her door out of it's place with how fast he opened it. When he finally spotted what was making her scream.  
  
Kenshin flipped on his stomach and covered his head with his blanket.  
  
'A tiny spider. How could such a harmless creature, make Kaoru-dono scream so much?' Kenshin asked himself.   
  
'I would think the assistant manager of a Dojo would be more... couragous.' He thought, before getting up to a sitting position.  
  
He yawned and stretched his arms out to get the small stiffness from them. He scratched the back of his head. His hair was sticking up all over the place. He quickly ran over to where the brushes were kept and started brushing out his hair. He didn't want anyone to see him with a bad case of bed-head.  
  
Once all the knots were out and the strands were straightened, he placed his wild hair back into a pony tail with a tie. He quickly slipped on his clothes and walked out into the Shrine area.  
  
"You slept in today Kenshin. Were you up late last night?" Kaoru asked him, while sipping some of her drink.  
  
Kenshin's face faultured. 'I was, thanks to your screaming' is what the Battousai part of him wanted to say to Kauro. But, Kenshin restrained that part and cleared his throat.  
  
"That I was." He answered, before sitting down and waiting for Kaoru to say it was alright for him to eat.  
  
"Oh. Here you go Kenshin." She said, smiling. She handed him a tray of food. "I made it myself."  
  
"Much thanks, Kaoru-dono. I am quite hunger, that I am." Kenshin said, with a smile. He picked up his chopsticks and took a whiff of the food. It smelled good enough to eat.  
  
He started to shovel in his food, when he got a taste of it. His eyes widen.  
  
'This food is... horrible.' Kenshin thought to himself. He didn't want to spit it out though. That might hurt Kaoru's feelings.  
  
"So? How is it?" She asked him.  
  
"Umm..." He started. He felt very trapped right about now. Kaoru was leaning over to him, watching his facial expressions too. It would be hard to lie, and it would be painful to tell the truth.  
  
"Hey! Anyone home?" A voice called out.   
  
Kenshin sighed in releif, thanking whatever Gods were watching over him.   
  
Kaoru got up to answer the door. Kenshin opened a window and tossed out Kaoru's nasty food. He would just pretend he ate it, that's all. He placed the now empty bowl back down before looking to see who entered.  
  
Kenshin walked into the other room and saw a man. He had dark brown hair with dark eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with white pants. Before Kenshin could take in any more facts about this person, the person greeted him.  
  
"Hi. You must be jou-chan's boyfriend." He said, with a wide grin to Kenshin.  
  
"No.. Kaoru-dono and I are.." Kenshin started, but was cut off when Kauro socked the strange man in the back of the head.  
  
"Knock it off Sano! You know as well as I do, he's not my boyfriend." Kaoru said, walking over to Kenshin, well, the middle. Between Sano and Kenshin.  
  
"Oww." Sano said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Sano, this is Kenshin. He's a traveler who is going to be staying here for awhile." Kaoru explained. "And Kenshin, this is my friend Sano the freeloader."  
  
"Hey! I'm not a freeloader." Sano complained.  
  
"Let's see. You eat all my food, borrow money from me and never pay me back. Yep. You're a freeloader alright." Kaoru said, pointing her finger at Sano.  
  
"I promised to pay you back." Sano said in his defence.  
  
"A year ago!"  
  
"A Promise is a promise! Besides, you're food is horrible."  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I said you're food is horrible!"  
  
"Why you-" Kaoru started, about to kill Sano.  
  
"Hey you two. You shouldn't be fighting!" Kenshin said, tring to brake up the fight.  
  
"You stay out of this!" Both of them said to him.  
  
Kenshin felt like he shrank a few feet from that force. He quickly got out of there before he was beaten up.   
  
'Those two are scary, that they are.' Kenshin thought to himself with a smile. He might as well get back to work on the floors while those two back there fight it out.   
  
He grabbed some clothes pins and pined his sleeves up. Then, got a bucket of water, a rag and some soap. He started to clean the rest of the floor when the two came in.  
  
"If you don't like my food, why don't you just leave?" Kaoru said, still yelling at Sano.  
  
"My pardons, but-" Kenshin started.  
  
"Maybe I will!" Sano said, they were both still walking and not looking where they were stepping.  
  
"You two-" He started, but was cut off again.  
  
"Fine then! Be that way! And pay me back my money too, while you're at it." Kaoru yelled up at him, causing Sano to back up, right into the bucket of water.  
  
Sano stepped right into it and slipped, causing the bucket to fly up and land right on Kaoru's head. Both of them were soaked. They stared, blinking in shocked.  
  
Kenshin blinked, before bursting out laughing.  
  
They both glared at him. Kenshin sat back, supported by his hands, looking up at them.  
  
"My pardons, but I tried to worn you that I did. You two were yelling over my voice, that you were." Kenshin said, still giving out a few chuckles.  
  
**************  
  
After getting the floors cleaned, Kaoru and Sano dried off and they all sat down in the main room of the Shrine.  
  
"She really got you cleaning floors?" Sano asked kenshin.  
  
"That she does. I'm staying here only out of Kaoru-dono's kind heart. I'm thankful to her that I am." Kenshin said, before drinking a little.  
  
"She'll never get me to do that kind of work." Sano said, scratching his cheek in a thoughtful manner.  
  
"That's because you're lazy." Kaoru said, not even glancing over at her.  
  
Sano just turned his head a bit.   
  
Kenshin smiled. 'What interesting people, that they are. I knew it would be fun to stick around here.'  
  
"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Hai?" Kaoru asked back.  
  
"My Pardons, Kaoru-dono. But, is it alright if I stay here for a little while longer?" He asked.  
  
"Of course. Stay here as long as you like Kenshin. I really feel better knowing someone is almost always around here. It gets boring without someone." Kaoru said, smiling at Kenshin.  
  
Sano smiled at the two of them. "You sure he's not your Boyfriend?"  
  
Then, Sano was hit upside the head again. A huge bump showing he got hit.   
  
Kenshin chuckled at poor Sano. Then, Kenshin's stomach growled. Sano looked over at Kenshin.  
  
"I knew you didn't eat that toxic food jou-chan trys to feed us. Why don't we go out to a real eating place? Huh Kenshin?" Sano said, nudging Kenshin with his elbow.  
  
"What do you mean 'toxic food'? I can cook!" Kaoru yelled at Sano.  
  
'Oro? Not again!' Kenshin thought to himself as another heated arguement broke out between Kaoru and Sano.  
  
**************************  
  
^_^ Please tell me how you liked it! And can someone tell me how to get those bold letters on FF? PLEASE?!   
  
Please review! 


	3. A single Branch

This is my very First Kenshin fanfic! I hope you like it though!  
  
'__' Thoughts  
"__" Speaking  
*__* Sounds ((EX:*Boom!*))  
((__)) Author Notes  
  
There won't be too many AN in the story. I know how much a lot of you hate that sort of thing! ^_^ I hope you like my story!  
  
Thank you reviewers!  
  
To Rin_Chan:Thank you for the offer. I will keep it in mind if I ever want an editor. I just don't like other people editing my stories. I love to do it myself, even though I usually miss most of the incorrect words.  
You know the whole Kenshin calling himself Sessha? I was going to ask you guys what he calls himself. ((I wasn't sure of the spelling.))   
  
^_^ but someone already answered it. THANK YOU!  
*****************  
Holding On  
*****************  
  
Part 3-A Single branch  
Kaoru sighed as she walked outside. After a full day of fighting with Sano and then talking with Kenshin. Kenshin did make some good food.   
  
"Speaking of Kenshin. Where is he?" She questioned herself.  
  
*******  
  
Kenshin was walking around the backyard. He jumped up into a tree branch and sat there, thinking about everything.  
  
Sitting down with the breeze lightly blowing his hair. He leaned back against the trunk of the tree, sitting in his usual position. One knee up, the other laying down. His sword resting against his shoulder. His head was titled down and his eyes were closed.  
  
He was in deep concentraition.   
  
'My next mission... when am I going to go on my next mission...? Who is it going to be this time? With some much blood on my hands... how can I even stay with a girl such as Kaoru-Dono?'  
  
Before he could think anymore, he felt a rock hit him on the side of his side. With swirly eyes, he fell out of the tree and landed on the ground. He was sporting a lump on the side of his head, his eyes still in the swirls. A small 'oro' escaped his lips.  
  
Kaoru stomped up to him. Kenshin blinked the swirls out of his eyes and looked up from his ground position. She looked a bit angry.  
  
"Kenshin! I've been calling your name over and over again. Why didn't you answer me?" She questioned him.  
  
"Oro?" Was her answer.  
  
"Don't you 'oro' me Kenshin. Why didn't you answer me?" She asked angerly, crossing her arms, glaring down at the poor stunned Kenshin.  
  
"Sessha didn't hear you that I didn't. Is Kaoru-dono angry at Sessha?" He questioned her, getting into a sitting position. He looked up at her with big purple eyes.  
  
'He's so cute when his eyes are purple like that.' Kaoru thought to herself silently. A small blush appeared on her face at that thought.  
  
"Not really. I was more worried that's all. Now, let me tell you what your chourses are for today." She said, smiling down at him.  
  
"Oroooo...."   
  
********  
  
Sano walked into the Dojo in his usual manner. Hands in his pockets, toothpick in his mouth and a smug look about his face. He glanced around for his two friends.  
  
"Yo! Jou-chan! Where are you?" He almost shouted out.  
  
A slightly put out Kaoru appeared. Her sleeves pinned up to her upper arm, hands wet and her hair tied back. An apron was around her. She gave a slight glare in Sano's direction, before speaking out.  
  
"Sano. Do you have to shout everytime you come over?" She asked him.  
  
"You just weren't around. You never are. So how are you and Kenshin getting along?" He asked with a sly smirk, rotating the tookpick in his mouth.  
  
Kaoru gave a slight blush. She clentched her hands into fists with an appauled look on her face. "And just what are YOU suggesting?"  
  
"What else would I be suggesting? You are a female and he's a male. What else would I REALLY be suggesting?" Sano said, taking his toothpick out and currently using it to clean his teeth instead.  
  
Kaoru's blush deepened. "You really have a one tracked mind don't you Sano?"  
  
"So what if I do?" He questioned, before moving closer to her. He gave another smirk when he saw her face upclose. "You're blushing!"  
  
"I-I am NOT!" Was Kaoru's oh-so-great reply.  
  
Just then, Kenshin walked into the room. He was carring a basket of clothes that were just freashly washed. Sano almost ran to him, and slugged his arm over Kenshin's shoulder.  
  
Sano smirked again, and began to tighten his grip ever so slightly around Kenshin's neck in a friendly manner.  
  
"Kenshin you dog! You bagged Jou-chan already?" Sano prodded, now grinning at Kenshin's redder then an apple face.  
  
"Kaoru-Dono and Sessha have never done what Sano is suggesting, that they haven't!" Kenshin replied, with a slightly less blushed face now.  
  
"Sure..." Sano said in an unconvinced voice. "It's written all over your faces!"  
  
"SANO!" A voice called out.   
  
All three turned to see who would run into Kaoru's house like that. A boy, about the age of 13 or maybe older ran in. His black hair was spikey and stuck out all over the place. He was grabbed in a yellow and black spotted gi.   
  
"SANO!" He said said once he caught up to him. "You JERK! You didn't pay the bill AGAIN! We are never going to be able to eat there again because of you!"  
  
"Well, Yahiko.. I just forgot that's all." Sano answered back, scartching his cheek while answering.  
  
Yahiko crossed his arms with an angry look on his face. "Sure you did." He was plainly uncovinced.  
  
"My pardons, but are you a friend of Kaoru-Dono?" Kenshin asked Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko turned his attention from Sano, to Kenshin. "Yeah. I'm the ugly girl's friend."   
  
"YAHIKO YOU JERK!" Kaoru shouted at him, before bashing Yahiko on the head. "You know you only say that to upset me! I'm the one of the best looking girls in this whole town. Isn't that right Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin's eyes widen. How was he suppose to answer that one? "Umm.. Kaoru-Dono.. I have not seen that town.. and My Pardons but Sessha-"  
  
Before he could finsish Kaoru had a sappy face. She looked like she was about to cry. "Y-You don't think I'm pretty either?"  
  
Kenshin almost dropped the basket. When did he say she wasn't pretty? "Kaoru-Dono... Sessha thinks Kaoru-Dono is very pretty... that I do." he blushed at the end, looking down at his basket.  
  
Kaoru brightened up right away and hugged him in a very tight bear hug style. Kenshin really did drop his basket this time. He was so surprised that Kaoru suddenly hugged him.   
  
"You're so sweet Kenshin!" She said, hugging him.   
  
Kenshin let out an 'Oro'. His eyes turned swirly and he looked a bit out of breath from the tight hug. "Kaoru-Dono.. sessha needs to breath that he does!"  
  
Kaoru let go of him, only for Kenshin to fall to the ground.   
  
'It seems that I have yet to be bored here, that I haven't. I would like to stick around for a while longer, that I do.' Kenshin thought to himself.   
  
He was really starting to like living here. Even though it had only been a few days.  
**************************  
  
This chapter is shorter, but that's because of the amout of time I had to write this chapter! Oh and I fixed the first chapter! Please, continue to tell me how I am writing! I want Kenshin to keep talking like he does in the anime! 


	4. Sano pays and Kenshin saves

This is my very First Kenshin fanfic! I hope you like it though!  
  
'__' Thoughts  
  
"__" Speaking  
  
*__* Sounds ((EX:*Boom!*))  
  
((__)) Author Notes  
  
There won't be too many AN in the story. I know how much a lot of you hate that sort of thing! ^_^ I hope you like my story!  
  
Thank you reviewers!  
  
*****************  
  
Holding On  
  
*****************  
  
Part 4-Sano pays and Kenshin saves  
  
After the fights had finally settled down, and everyone was introducted, they went out to eat. At Sano's favorite place of course!  
  
As soon as they were seated, Kenshin began to look around the place. It was a typical Japanese resteraunt. Nice, private booths inclosed with japanese artwork on the walls. The steaming pot of food was placed in the center.  
  
Kenshin happily took his share of his food. He hadn't eaten in awhile. His stomach was about to shrival into nothing it he didn't feed it!   
  
The first bite was quick. He barely felt the sting from the hot food before swollowing it. He gave a happy grin to everyone around him.  
  
"This is very good, that is it." He said.   
  
Everyone had took their own share and began to eat. Kenshin's stomach was finally getting some decent food! He had been throwing out Kaoru's toxic food. He had nothing against Kaoru's cooking, just that, he didn't want to die at an early age.  
  
As soon as everyone was finished, the big problem came up. Who was going to pay the bill? Sano wasn't going to pay, he never paid. Yahiko.. well, didn't have any money. Kenshin, he didn't have a lot of money with him..   
  
All the guys looked at Kaoru with sappy eyes.   
  
"Oh no! You guys invited me to come now you want me to pay for the meal? What type of gentlemen are you?" Kaoru questioned, glaring at the men.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, sessha would pay but-" Kenshin started, but Kaoru cut him off.  
  
"Oh you are going to pay? That's good. I'll be waiting outside." She said with a cheerful smile on her face. It was almost a foxy smile. She gracefully walked outside while Kenshin's jaw was on the ground and his eyes were swirls.  
  
"Way to go Kenshin. Thanks for paying." Sano said, standing up to Leave, before being tugged down by Kenshin.  
  
"That's Sessha problem that it is. I only have enough for most of the tab. Can you pay the rest?" Kenshin begged him. He didn;t want to be kicked out of the town already! This was only his first week here.  
  
"Alright, alright! I'll pay what you can't pay." Sano said, finally giving in.   
  
Yahiko was stifling his laughter. He couldn't believe Kenshin got Sano to pay for something! It was near impossible for someone to do! Yahiko put down his chopsticks and got up.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go outside and wait for you guys." He said, while walking out.  
  
"Ok, so how much do I have to pay?" Sano asked, with his hands firmly placed in his pockets. The toothpick was magically back in his mouth already. Kenshin woundered how he could have missed Sano putting his toothpick back in his mouth..  
  
"Oh.. Umm.. Just two Yen would do." Kenshin answered.  
  
"TWO YEN? That's going to cut my pocket a lot more then what I thought a meal here would. Alright." Sano said, dragging out his money. He only had six Yen left and come chump-change. He set two yen down on the table, then turned to leave.  
  
"Sessha is very grateful, that I am." Kenshin said, smiling at Sano's back.  
  
"Your welcome." Sano said, continuing to walk away.  
  
Kenshin shook his head softly, before paying the rest of the bill. He quickly gathered up his sword and left the place.   
  
Outside, Kaoru was eyeing the same painting that she was looking at the day before. She seemed to be longing for it.   
  
Yahiko was just walking around a few shops, glancing at a few things that were either colorful or where causing the sun to hit his eyes. Sano, was going straight for a house. Probably to go gamble to get some of his money back.  
  
Kenshin walked up to Kaoru.  
  
"Is Kaoru-Dono sure she does not want Sessha to buy the painting?" Kenshin asked her, while looking over her shoulder at the painting. It seemed to get even better every time he looked at it. Was that even possible?  
  
"I'm sure. I don't want you wasting your money on silly things like paintings." Kaoru answered. She turned to him with a smile. "Though, it was nice of you to ask."  
  
Kenshin smiled back. He thought she had the most prettiest smile. It made her whole face light up. And it gave him a warm feeling deep inside.  
  
"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" A voice shouted out. Kenshin and Kaoru turned to see what was the matter.   
  
A Man was running down the street. He was carring a pot that was making a strange sound. It sounded like money was in side of it. He was probably stealing from the poor person that was yelling for him to stop.  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes at the man running with the pot. He quickly dropped his sleath and kicked it under the man's feet. Of course, the man fell with the pot fling into the air. Kenshin quickly ran over to the pot and caught it before it broke on the ground. Kenshin righted himself and looked down at the man.  
  
"Why you!" The man said. He went to grab Kenshin's ankles from his ground position. Kenshin just walked on the man, literally. He walked on the man's back and jumped off. He picked up his sword and sleath. Then handed the pot back to the woman who had been shouting for the man to stop.  
  
Kenshin turned back to the man, that was suppose to be on the ground. After all, when Kenshin stepped on his back, he also hit a pressure point. The man should not be able to move for a little while. But, the man was no where in sight.  
  
Kenshin looked around, very confused by all of this. Then, Kaoru walked up to him.  
  
"You were great Kenshin!" Kaoru said, patting him on the back for his good work.  
  
"Thank you Kaoru-Dono. Sessha does what he can, that he does. Where is Yahiko?" Kenshin questioned.  
  
"I'm right here." Yahiko said. he was looking at Kenshin's sword. "I thought people weren't aloud to carry them anymore."  
  
"This is a reverse blade sword, that it is. It can't cut anything. Sessha carries it around for protection and to protect others that I do." Kenshin said, putting the sleath back in place.   
  
******  
  
"Hey Kenshin? How could you move that fast? Do you have some kind of training or something?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Sessha was in the great war, that he was." Kenshin answered. He was currently doing the rest of the cleaning. Yahiko was sitting down, watching him and asking him questions. Kaoru was fixing up some of the paint in the dojo.  
  
"Tha great war?! You mean the Bakumatsu? That would make up about 30!" Kaoru said, stopping what she was doing and staring at Kenshin like he was a ghost or something.  
  
"Well, Sessha is almost 30. Sessha is 27 that I am." Kenshin said, looking up at Kaoru like it was common knowledge.  
  
"But.. but you look my age!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you Kaoru-Dono." Kenshin said, smiling at her.  
  
She sighed. 'I can't believe he's 10 years older then me! He sure doesn't look it.'  
  
************************** 


	5. The Battousai's question

This is my very First Kenshin fanfic! I hope you like it though!  
  
'__' Thoughts  
  
"__" Speaking  
  
*__* Sounds ((EX:*Boom!*))  
  
((__)) Author Notes  
  
There won't be too many AN in the story. I know how much a lot of you hate that sort of thing! ^_^ I hope you like my story!  
  
Thank you reviewers!  
  
Can anyone tell me how to get those bold letters? I don't know the html codes for FF.   
  
Oh yeah, in this   
  
[_]- Battousai thoughts  
  
The Battousai will be talking to Kenshin. I think him and the Battousai are two different people in the same body. So, there will be some conflict in here about Kenshin and the Battousai. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
*****************  
  
Holding On  
  
*****************  
  
Part 5-The Battousai's question  
  
Kenshin grabbed another log into his arms. It was almost dinner and he didn't even start the fire! he sighed. He really was falling behind. He couldn't help it! Something wasn't right about that man he tripped a few days ago. Kenshin must have been staring off in space again, because Kaoru hit him in the back of the head. Third time today..  
  
"KENSHIN! What's wrong with you? You've been staring off into space for the longest time! Everytime I check on you, you aren't doing a thing to help out around here!" Kaoru said, yelling at the fallen kenshin.  
  
Kenshin's foot twitched while he was on the ground. A huge lump was already growing on his head from the rock. He sat up with swirly eyes.  
  
"Sorry Kaoru-Dono. That will not happen again, that it won't." He said, shaking off the slight pain in his head.   
  
"It better not. Now what has gotten into you?" Kaoru questioned.  
  
"It's nothing Kaoru-Dono." Kenshin said, shaking his head. He smiled at Kaoru with a gentle smile, almost telling her everything was alright.  
  
Kaoru gave him a questioning look, before walking back into the Dojo. Kenshin gave a sigh.  
  
'now, I'm worring poor Kaoru-dono with my problems that I am.' Kenshin thought, looking out into the sky. He quickly shook his head. It was no time for this type of thinking. He would just worry Kaoru-dono again if he started to stare off. He quickly returned to carring the logs into the Dojo.   
  
*****  
  
"What's with Kenshin? He seems out of it." Sano asked, leaning against the doorway. The tooth pick in his mouth.   
  
"I don't know. He won't tell me what's wrong. I hope it's nothing serious." Kaoru said, sitting down at the table.  
  
"If it's Kenshin, then you never know what it could be. I only met him a few days ago, but I can tell a lot about him already." Sano said, rotating the pick in his mouth again.   
  
"I wish he would open up to us." Kaoru said, looking at the door. She could hear Kenshin preparing dinner for all of them.  
  
Kenshin walked out with a big smile on his face. He held a big pot of soup in his hands. He placed it down on the mat. He then went back into the kitchen. He came back with a few plates of fish and sushi. He placed then down on the matts and sat down.  
  
"Time to eat." He said, grabbing his own chopsticks. He looked up at his three companions. They were all eyeing him. A huge sweatdrop appeared on the back of Kenshin's head. "Orooo?"  
  
"Kenshin. What's wrong with you?" Kaoru asked him.  
  
"Umm.. nothing Kaoru-Dono." Kenshin answered back. Before he could say anything else, Sano had him in a headlock.  
  
"Dammit Kenshin! Tell us what's wrong! We all know something is wrong with you. Why else would you be staring off into space for?" Sano said.  
  
"Orrrooooooooo!" Was Kenshin's answer. Sano let him go. Kenshin fell to the ground with swirls as eyes. His left foot was twitching ever few seconds.  
  
"Kenshin. We're just worried about you." Kaoru said, leaning over the table to get a better look at the swirly eyed swordsman.  
  
Kenshin slowly made his way back into a sitting position. He gave a sigh. He opened his eyes and say everone staring at him intently. Another sweatdrop appeared on the back of Kenshin's head.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm worried about the man that I tripped. He should not have been able to move that quickly, that he shouldn't. It is very strange." Kenshin said.  
  
"You mean you're worried about that guy you took care of in under a few seconds?" Yahiko asked. Then he ploped down and crossed hs arms. "You worry too much Kenshin. There's no way that guy could be a threat."  
  
"It's not him I'm worried about." Kenshin said in a more serious tone.  
  
"Then who?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I think, someone may have been helping him out. It might be a whole gang. Until I figure it out, I think we are all in danger, that I do." Kenshin said. Then he held up the soup bowl. "Soup anyone?"  
  
Everyone did an anime fall. Yahiko jumped on Kenshin's head and started biting him. "Kenshin you baka! You said we're in danger and all you can think about is food?"  
  
"Sessha will protect you all, that he will." Kenshin said in a cheerful voice.  
  
[Sure. What if they seperated? Then what? You're too kind for your own good]   
  
'Sessha does not think so. Sessha likes these people, that he does.'   
  
[You're too soft. I can't believe you have control over me]  
  
'Sessh thinks you should be quiet, that he does.'   
  
Kenshin mentally glared at his other side. He had been able to close him off for a long time. Every once in awhile, he would creep back up. It usually happened when kenshin let his guard down. That's why Kenshin was always on guard. The Battousai side of him... was the side he kept under wraps.   
  
"Kenshin?" Sano's voice drifted into Kenshin's ears. Kenshin looked at him with a questioning look. "You're staring off into space again."  
  
"Sessha is sorry, that he is. Sessha does not mean to worry you." Kenshin said. He stood up. "Sessha is tried, that he is. Sessha thinks it's best if he gets some rest before he falls sleep sitting up."  
  
Kenshin did a small bow to the people in the room before retreating back into his room.  
  
Kaoru glared at the closed door. "He's becomming distant again.."  
  
"I've noticed. Whenever he speaks with the 'sessha' thing, he cuts off his emotion. I wonder why?" Sano said, looking at the door.  
  
"Ah. You guys worry too much. I'm sure Kenshin has a good reason why he does that. Besides, he can handle himself." Yahiko said, standing up for Kenshin. He continued his eating.  
  
"I guess, we will just have to keep a watch on him. You know. To make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Sano offered, getting up.  
  
"Are you going Home?" Kaoru asked him.  
  
"Yeah. It's about time I did." Sano said, then picked Yahiko up by the back of his Gi. "Come on squirt. Time to go."  
  
"You don't have ot call me 'squirt' you know." He complained, trying to wiggle out of Sano's grasp. He finally gave up when Sano started walking out the door.   
  
Kaoru waved good-bye to them before shutting the door. She locked it, before turning back to the table. Her face fell when she saw the mess they all made.  
  
'It's going to take forever to clean this up.' Kaoru thought grudgly. She sighed before going to pick everything up.   
  
Then, she saw another hand picking up some of the plates. She looked up and to her surprise, it was Kenshin! He was without a Gi on, but his pants were still on. He was picking up some of the plates.  
  
"Kaoru-Dono. It's not proper for Sessha to stand by and let you clean up all the mess, that it isn't." He said with a smile.  
  
Kaoru smiled back at him, with a slight blush appearing on her face since he did not have a Gi on. All the while they were cleaning, Kaoru kept taking side glances at Kenshin's chest and arms.  
  
'He has some many tiny scars on his body. I wonder where he got them all? My. He does have quite a bit of muscle tone for such a small guy. ummmm.. he doesn't look half bad without his Gi... NANI?! WHat am I thinking? I need to stop this.' Kaoru thought to herself. She kept her eyes firmly in front of her now.  
  
Kenshin was also guilty of the same act. He was also taking side glances at her. She was, beyound a doubt, a very pretty woman. She wasn't as mature as he liked women. She was more childish in so many ways then anything. But. There was a sence of mature air following her. A wonderful scent mixed with flowers. It lured him to her. He took another glance at her, and saw a light blush appear on her face.  
  
He got to wonder, why was she blushing like that? He looked down. He completely forgot he had his Gi soaking in water back in the room! He was without a shirt, in front of a woman! How disgracefull!  
  
[Shut up! She likes it. Are you really so much of a Baka, you don't realize it?]  
  
'Sessh does not think-'  
  
[Guess what? I don't care what 'Sessha' thinks! You're not blowing it for me!]  
  
'Do you have a crush on Kaoru-Dono?!'  
  
[So what if I do? She's a beautiful woman who can sword fight. What else does a man need?]  
  
'....' Kenshin glared at his other half.  
  
[Stop glaring at me! Turn to her, and ask her out! This is the perfect time!]  
  
'No! Sessh does not think this is proper to ask a woman-'  
  
[As I said before, I DON'T CARE WHAT 'SESSHA' THINKS! I'll ask her myself!]  
  
The Battousai took over. Kenshin's eyes turned to an amber color. His eyes sparkled in the light. He turned to Kaoru. His eyes tracing every part of her body for a second before looking at her face. Kaoru turned to him.  
  
Kaoru stared at him. She couldn't move! It felt like those amber eyes held her in place. 'What happened to the purple eyes?' She questioned herself. She liked the purple eyes. They made her feel safe. But these eyes. They made her feel like she was a wanted peice of meat. Like she was some kind of prize to be won at the end of a game.  
  
"Kaoru-Dono. Will you join me for dinner tomorrow?" the Battousai questioned her.  
  
"S-Sure Kenshin! I'd love too." She answered, still no aware of what she was really agreeing too. But, she felt something flutter in her stomach. She felt truely happy that he asked her, and even more happy when her mouth moved on it's own. She wasn't sure if she could answer him, but her mouth did it for her.  
  
"I will be at the Touka. The small restaraunt near the painting shop. I thought it looked like a nice place to eat when I first came here. What do you think?" He questioned her, wanting to know her answer about the place.  
  
"Hai. It's a wonderful place." She answered. She was still in abit of shock about this.  
  
He nodded to her, taking all the dishes into the kitchen to wash them. Kaoru sat still, watching the door. She had a date with Kenshin! A smile crept onto her features. She had a DATE with KENSHIN!   
  
'Oh God! What am I going to wear?!'  
  
**************************  
  
Ok. I did a list. Here is what you have to look forward to, in the next chapter.  
  
1. Kenshin and Kaoru's Date  
  
2. Kenshin and the Battousai fighting  
  
3. Some Sano and Yahiko bickering  
  
4. Megumi makes a small appearance  
  
5. Maybe some action/fighting with some bad guys for Kenshin  
  
kay. That's about it for the next chapter. If anyone has any thoughts or things I could fix on this story, please review and tell me what it is. I would love to hear from all of you about it! I know alot of you want me to update faster. But, the slower I go, the more in tune I am with the plotline.   
  
Hope you enjoy my story. Please review! 


	6. Kenshin's money making skills

This is my very First Kenshin fanfic! I hope you like it though!  
  
'__' Thoughts  
  
"__" Speaking  
  
*__* Sounds ((EX:*Boom!*))  
  
((__)) Author Notes  
  
There won't be too many AN in the story. I know how much a lot of you hate that sort of thing! ^_^ I hope you like my story!  
  
Thank you reviewers!  
  
Can anyone tell me how to get those bold letters? I don't know the html codes for FF.   
  
[_]- Battousai thoughts  
  
*****************  
  
Holding On  
  
*****************  
  
Part 6-Kenshin's money making skills  
  
Kenshin turned again. he couldn't find a comfortable place on his bed to sleep tonight. It seemed like sleep had become lost to him. Ever since the Battousai took over. Kenshin tossed again in his restless fight for sleep.  
  
[You're getting on my nerves.]  
  
'Sessha does not care! How could you ask Kaoru-Dono out?'  
  
[Simple. I just said 'Will you join me for dinner.' It wasn't that hard. Baka.]  
  
'Sessha does not think of Kaoru-Dono like that, that he doesn't. You are going to wind up hurting Kaoru-Dono and I will not stand for it.'  
  
[Look, 'Sessha'. I'm not going to hurt Kaoru. I'm not a baka like you.] The Battousai glared at his other half.  
  
'Sessha will make sure of that.'  
  
[,....how?..]  
  
'Sessha will have full control on this date, that he will.'  
  
[Oh no you won't! I asked her out, and I get to date her, not you.] The battousai was close to killing his other half right now.  
  
'Sessha will not let you. That is that.'  
  
Then, Kenshin cut off the Battousai from his mind. He would not let him hurt Kaoru-Dono. It was going to be his chance to set both the Battousai and Kaoru as far from each other as possible! He remembered what happened last time the battousai liked a woman. It didn't end well at all!  
  
'Tomoe.' Kenshin thought to himself. He reached up and touched his scar. This was all he really had left of her. She had trusted him, tried to free the Battousai from him. Tried to heal his wounds, wash away the blood from his hands. She didn't get very far. As soon as the Battousai part of him had enough of her, she was quickly ki-..  
  
No. He couldn't think like that. It was wrong what the Battousai part of him did. He took away Kenshin's only happiness because he was bored of her! Bored! How could he become bored of Tomoe?  
  
Kenshin sighed. He wasn't going to allow that to happen again. He was going to hide the Battousai forever and keep traveling around until he found a cure for this.   
  
'I will not allow anyone to harm Kaoru-Dono, that I won't.' He thought to himself, finally sleep had found him. His eyes drifted shut and his body lay still on the sheets.  
  
*****  
  
Kenshin woke up bright and early the next day, which was a real surprise because he didn't get to sleep til very late. He put on his light violet Gi, and walked out of his room. He had aplan for today. He would make breakfast real quick, do a small loud of laundry, then, he would go out to make some money for the date tonight.  
  
'I will not let Kaoru-Dono down.' He thought to himself. He quickly prepared breakfast. Enough for Kaoru and maybe two other people. Just incase Sano and Yahiko drop by for breakfast. Kenshin poured the thick soup into three bowls. He kept them near the small fire so they would stay warm until Kaoru woke up.  
  
He then, tied back his Gi. He dumped a small loud of laundry into the clean, soapy water. He attacked every stain on every Gi and peice of cloth in the bucket, before drentching them into clean water. He hung up the laundry on the line. He stood back and looked at his job. He did a pretty good job of washing all of them. They would dry by noon, hopefully. Some were soaked, so they would take longer.  
  
Kenshin took out the tie that was holding his Gi in place. The sleeves fell down his arms, covering up everything to his wrist. He put the tie away and walked into the Dojo. He grabbed his reverse blade sword, before leaving the Dojo.   
  
He tied the sword shealth around his waist. He might need it.   
  
[Damn you! You always have to lock me away like that don't you?]  
  
Silence answered the Battousai's question.  
  
[...You're ignoring me... aren't you?]  
  
Silence yet again. Kenshin just continued walking like nothing was going on in his head.  
  
[...I'll sing... you know I will...]  
  
'...' Kenshin wanted to answer badly. He didn't want the battousai to sing! But, he couldn't give up on his battle of the mind.  
  
[*Oh! There once was a song that went a little something like this.... I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves I know a song that will get on your nerves and it goes something like this.. I know a song that will*]  
  
The Battousai continued singing the same verse over and over and over again. Kenshin felt his teeth clenching and his hands becomming fists. Kenshin sorely wished he could slice the Battousai in half right about now! Or atleast cut out his tongue!  
  
'FINE! I'm listening dammit!' Kenshin finally answered after twenty or so minutes of listening to his other half sing the most annoying song ever!  
  
[That's better.] The Battousai answered with a winning smile. [Now. Where are we going?]  
  
'To the Akabeko to get some work. I need some money if I am going to take Kaoru-Dono out.' Kenshin answered, in a more calm manner.  
  
[The Aka-what?] The Battousai asked in confusion.  
  
Kenshin sighed. 'The Akabeko. It's a resteraunt. I figured that I could get some work there, and earn some money that I do.'  
  
[Oh. Well, I heard there was going to be a swordsman skill contest down at the Jouto. Why not try that instead?]  
  
'.......How... do you know about that contest?'  
  
[What? You expect me to stay with you all day?! Get real.]  
  
Kenshin didn't want to question him anymore then that. It was already causing his brain to go into overload.   
  
'Sessha will try this Swordsman contest. But, does it include hurting someone?'  
  
[Ummm... let me check..] The Battousai vanished from Kenshin's mind for a few seconds. Kenshin stopped in his tracks, waiting for him to come back. This was getting weirder and weirder... [Nope. Just testing your sword on a log to see who has the cleanest and fastest cut. If there is a tie, then you will have to fight.But.. we both know no one can be faster then you.]  
  
'Sessha agrees to go along with this .. swordsman contest. But, you must stay out of it, that you will.'  
  
[Why? I'm faster then you!]  
  
'Sessha does not need your hotheaded self to try and show off, that I don't.' Kenshin said, turning into his former, polite self.  
  
[For on thing, don't start that 'Sessha' crap again. Two, I'm faster so I should get to compete! With your wimpy swings anyone can beat you.]  
  
Kenshin glared at the Battousai. 'Sessha is good at sword fighting..'  
  
[Yeah.. when your up against a bunch of whimps would couldn't cut their way out of a wet paper bag!]  
  
Kenshin once again glared at his other half. He didn't even notice he was standing infront of the Jouto. There was a small line of swordsmen standing there. They must have to register before competeing. Kenshin stood at the very end and waited without fussing about the line. The Battousai on the other hand.. wasn't as calm.  
  
[Why don't you just knock them all out, then sign up? You'd win quicker like that.]  
  
'That is not proper!'  
  
[Who cares about being proper? Look. We have a date to keep and I don't want to be waiting all day and night to sign up for the contest!]  
  
'Then leave, that you should! Sessha will be fine waiting for the contest.'   
  
[Leaving... you.. alone... with a bunch of swordsmen around you? That's an accident waiting to happen...]  
  
'Sessh ia reponcible, unlike some people..' Kenshin answered back, glaring at his other half.  
  
[...Fine. Have it your way. Wake me when we get there.] Then all was quiet when he finished his sentence.  
  
Kenshin smiled to himself. He won that battle. Kenshin didn't realize that a few men were watching him, until his sence picked up on something. He felt the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Kenshin's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He let his sence expand, to make sure no one else was watching him. He moved forward in the line. He was at the front now.  
  
"Name?" The man questioned, not even looking up at who he was talking to. Kenshin thought it was a bit rude, but said nothing about it.  
  
"Himura. Kenshin Himura." Kenshin answered.  
  
At the sound of Kenshin's voice the name looked up. He eyed Kenshin with a hint of amusement. 'This man won't last two seonds with the others! He's too polite and skinny.' Thought the man. "You do know that this is a Sword contest?"  
  
"That I do." Kenshin answered politly. He knew what the man meant. Kenshin let it slide.  
  
"Hey look fellos! We got a light weight." Said the man behind Kenshin. He put his huge hand on Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshin felt his knee buckle under the weight of the man's hand.  
  
"Yeah. Poor shrimp doesn't stand a chance." The man behind him said.  
  
A few of the men in the line laughed at the comment. Kenshin kept a cool and calm expression. He wouldn't let small comments like this upset him.  
  
"Why don't you see if you.. quailfy? Try your skill out on that tree." Said the man behind the desk. He pointed to the tree about ten feet away.  
  
Kenshin nodded and walked over to the tree. He took out his reverse blade sword. He heard a few side comments about it from the men in the line. Kenshin ignored them and did a quick, horizontal slash to the tree. He put away his sword and walked back into the line. The tree was still standing, so everyone started cracking up.  
  
"Do I quailify?" Kenshin asked the man behind the desk.  
  
"Sorry. You didn't even put a scartch on the tree." The man said with a slight chuckle at the end. A slight breeze blew by and everyon heard something crack. They turned to the tree. It started to blow over, and fell into the forest! Many of the men ran over to the tree. One person touched the sliced stump with his hand.  
  
"It's completely smooth! Not even a hint of cut on it." The man said, his eyes wide.  
  
Everyone turned to Kenshin who was waiting for the man behind the desk to sign him up.  
  
"Y-y..yes.. well.. you quailify for the contest. Please give me your signature on the dotted line." Said the man holding out his shakey hands that were holding the pen and paper.  
  
Kenshin took them and signed his name at the bottom. He gave the paper back to the man after he was finished signing it.  
  
"Yes well.. you have to wait over there until the contest begins." Said the man, pointing to a small fenced in area where a few other men were waiting. Kenshin nodded to the man before going over to the area. He couldn't wait to get the prize money! Then he would take Kaoru to the Touka.  
  
*****  
  
Kaoru woke up to the smell of something good! She could smell Kenshin's cooking. She woke herself up and yawned. She quickly got on her kamano on. She tied her raven hair back into her pony-tail style. Using her favorite ribbon of course!   
  
She quickly came out of her room, expecting Kenshin to be in the kitchen. She made herself smile, but she was nervous inside. She walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Good morning Ken-" But she was cut off. No one was in there. The soup was by the small fire that was still going. Kaoru blinked in confusion. She walked further back into the Dojo, looking around for him. She walked outside. The laundry was done already. It was hanging on the line, clean and freash.  
  
'Where could he be?' Kaoru asked herself. Then she heard someone walk back into the Dojo.  
  
"Kenshin! Where have you." But she was cut off again. It seemed today she couldn't finished her sentences. It was Sano, not Kenshin.  
  
"Oi Jou-chan. Where's Kenshin?" He questioned, looking around. Instead of a took-pick, he had a fish bone in his mouth. It was harder to understand him now.  
  
"I don't know. I woke up and he was gone." Kaoru answered.  
  
"Wow. Something sure smells good." Sano said. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed two bowls. He set the bowls on the table. "It sure was nice of Kenshin to make us all breakfast."  
  
"How do you know it wasn't me who cooked them?" Kaoru asked in slight anger.  
  
"Because it doesn't smell like rotten garbage." Sano answered, like he was telling her, his favorite soda. He started to shovel in the food. "And it doesn't taste like sock."  
  
"Sano!" Kaoru yelled, before hitting Sano hard in the head with a bokken.  
  
Yahiko walked into the Dojo. He quickly got a bowl and sat down with them. "I wonder why you even bother letting Sano come over if you hat ehim so Much."  
  
"I don't hate Sano." Kaoru answered. "He just gets on my nerves." At that point, she glared at him.  
  
Sano rubbed his head. "Well, you don't have to hit me so hard."  
  
"You deserve it." Kaoru answer back.  
  
******  
  
Kenshin waited and waited. The first wait was for signing up. Next, he had to wait for the contest to start. Then, he had to wait for his turn! Now, he's waiting for them to set up a log for him to cut. He sighed. What a boring day! Nothing but waiting... He would even consider talking to the Battousai to kill some time.  
  
[Cut the log and let's get going.]  
  
'Sessha has to wait for them to give him the go ahead.'  
  
[Damn.... this takes too long..]  
  
'Sessha agrees.'  
  
They finally set up the log and stepped back.  
  
"Now. Cut the log as many times as you can in under five seconds. And.... GO!" Said the man.  
  
Kenshin brought out his sword and started to slice every which way on the log. When the man said Stop, Kenshin put away his sword. The log held together for a few seconds, before braking apart.  
  
The men started to grab the peices and counted how many peices there were.  
  
"I got 10 over here." Said one man.  
  
"I have 5." Said another one.  
  
"I have 7 over here." Said the last one.  
  
Everyone looked at Kenshin with wide eyes. Kenshin smiled to himself. Atleast now he knew he wasn't as rustey as he thought he was. He was trying for 25. Oh well.  
  
Kenshin easily won this contest. He knew it. He went back to his spot and sat down, watching the others try to beat his score. After a while, he closed his eyes and wasn't really concentraiting on what everyone else was saying.  
  
"22! He got 22!" Shouted out one man. Kenshin opened his eyes. There was a man clad in abnormal Swordsman style clothes. He turned to Kenshin. He had peircing eyes. He wore a black Gi, long sleeves. His pants were dark in color, almost black but had a hint of blue in them.   
  
His dark colored hair was pulled into a pony-tail. He stared at Kenshin intently.  
  
"Hello, Kenshin Himura." He said, staring at Kenshin with the peircing eyes. They were almost golden eyes. They reminded Kenshin of the Battousai's eyes.  
  
"It looks like we have a tie. You two must fight it out to deside who wins the prize." The man said, who was directing the contest.  
  
Kenshin stood up and looked at the man, weilding the sword to his side in a comfort possition.  
  
'You said Sessha would not have to fight, that you did.'  
  
[Ok.. so I was wrong. Give me a brake!]  
  
Kenshin narrowed his eyes slightly at the man. He took out his sword.   
  
"A reverse blade sword? Do you really expect me to be beaten by that blade?" The man asked Kenshin.  
  
"That I do." Kenshin answered the man. he didn't catch the man's name at all when he was called up. Kenshin could hit himself for being so stupid.  
  
[His name is Inchi Jouto. Good thing I was paying attention.] The Battousai rolled his eyes.  
  
'Sessha thanks you.'  
  
[Don't mention it.]  
  
"So. You're the one who tripped Gio in the market huh?" Inchi asked Kenshin.  
  
"So. You are a friend of that theif? Were you the one who helped him out?" Kenshin asked him.  
  
"No. That was another one of my.. 'friends'. I have a lot of friends. You'll meet them soon enough." Inchi gave a wide grin, that would send shivers down anyone's spine. Kenshin was unafraid. He meet much worse compeditors then this man before.  
  
Kenshin nearly snorted at the man's efforts to scare him. Nothing could really scare Kenshin.  
  
"Are you ready?" Inchi asked him. Kenshin nodded. Then, Inchi lunged at Kenshin with his sword.   
  
Kenshin moved out of the way. This man was fast, but not that skilled. He swung his sword around with little experince in the swings. Kenshin would win this one.  
  
Another swing was taken at Kenshin. Kenshin bent down like a bow, under the blade. Then slice at the man with the dull side of his blade. It caught the man in the stomache. Inchi flew back, dropping his sword.  
  
Kenshin held out his blade, before putting it away. "I believe I have won."  
  
"Not yet.." Said Inchi. He practically crawled on the ground, going for his dropped sword. Kenshin mearly kicked the sword away from Inchi.  
  
Inchi watched as his sword flew away form his grasp. He fell to the ground in a huff. Kenshin was declared the winner! Now he had some money to go on the date! Kenshin couldn't stop himself from smiling. He happily took the prize money and walked back to the Dojo.  
  
He still felt like someone was watching him though. He hoped it wasn't one of the men after him. He didn't want Kaoru to get caught up in anything.  
  
*****  
  
"Kaoru-Dono!" Kenshin called out as he walked into the Dojo. He slid off his sandels at the door and placed the dirty shoes by the door. He walked into the Dojo, looking around for Kaoru. Surely she wouldn't be out already.  
  
"Oi! Where were you Kenshin?" Sano asked Kenshin, while leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Sessha was working. Where is Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin questioned.  
  
"Jou-chan went out. She said she had some 'speacail' shopping she needed to do. Whatever that means." Sano said. "She said something about an important event tonight she needed to get ready for. Do you know what that is?"  
  
Kenshin blushed a little. "N-no. Sessha does not know, that he doesn't."  
  
Sano walked up to Kenshin and poked him in the cheek. "That's why you're blushing? What's going on between you and Jou-chan? I promise I won't tell."  
  
"Nothing is going on Sano." Kenshin answered him.   
  
"Hey Kenshin. You might want to change. You're clothes smell," Sano said to Kenshin.  
  
"Oroooo?"  
  
******  
  
Kaoru looked around the store. She saw some very nice material. Nothing she could really afford though. She could only buy slightly above normal Kamonos. She sighed in anger. She couldn't believe it. Sure, nothing caught her eye and her clothes weren't bad. But, nothing compaired to some of these nice kamonos.  
  
"Oi Kaoru-Chan." Said a voice. Kaoru turned around. It was Megumi!  
  
"Oi Megumi-san." Kaoru answered back with a smile.   
  
"What are you doing so far into town? It's going to be a long walk back." Megumi said, walking up to her.  
  
"I'm shopping for a Kamono. But, I haven't found anything yet that has caught my eye." Kaoru answered, looking around the store.  
  
"I see. Do, you have a date?" Megumi asked, getting excitied. It wasn't everyday the Tomboyish Kaoru dated!  
  
"NO!... Well... yes.." Kaoru admitted, with her cheeks burning with a blush.  
  
"Well. Leave it up to me. I'll get you ready for your date! Come on. Let's go to the other store. They have the nicest Kamonos." Megumi said, dragging Kaoru with her.  
  
"But, Megumi-San! I cannot afford any of those." Kaoru complained in a low voice so only Megumi could hear her.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kaoru-Chan. I'll help with the payment. It will be worth it seeing you in a decent Kamono." Megumi said with a wink to Kaoru.  
  
"And what's wrong with my Kamonos?" Kaoru asked with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
**************************  
  
Sorry that I didn't get to the Date! I got so caught up in this chapter with the fighting, and Kenshin's side of the date, that I didn't get to the date!  
  
SORRY AGAIN! I really meant for the date to be in this chapter. Well, I will have another appearence of Megumi in the next chapter. It's shopping time in the next chapter along with the date!  
  
Hope you enjoy my story. Please review! 


	7. You look like an Angel

This is my very First Kenshin fanfic! I hope you like it though!  
  
'__' Thoughts  
  
"__" Speaking  
  
*__* Sounds ((EX:*Boom!*))  
  
((__)) Author Notes  
  
There won't be too many AN in the story. I know how much a lot of you hate that sort of thing! ^_^ I hope you like my story!  
  
Thank you reviewers!  
  
Can anyone tell me how to get those bold letters? I don't know the html codes for FF.   
  
[_]- Battousai thoughts  
  
*****************  
  
Holding On  
  
*****************  
  
Part 7- You look like an Angel  
  
"Kenshin..." Sano said. He watched as Kenshin ran from one side of the room to the next, looking for something. "Kenshin.." Kenshin zoomed past Sano again, ignoring him. "Kenshin.." Yet again.. Sano growled in his throat. "KENSHIN!" This time he knocked Kenshin in the head.  
  
"Orooooooooo..." Kenshin said, falling to the ground with a thud. A huge lump on his head.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Sano asked, putting the fish bone back in his mouth.  
  
"Sessha is looking for his wallet." Kenshin answered, sitting up while rubbing his head.  
  
"You mean that peice of clothe you call a wallet?" Sano asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hai."   
  
"Oh. You put it down before you took a bath. I think right near the Bokkens." Sano said, folding his arms.  
  
Kenshin made a small head nod, barely noted as a bow, to Sano. "Sessha is very grateful, that I am."  
  
Kenshin ran into the next room and grabbed his wallet. He stuff it into his Gi, right above where the belt is. It would hold it there for a good while without any probems. Kenshin walked into the room where Sano is and stood still. "How do I look? Should I wear my sword? Does it all match?"  
  
"You look alright. Loss the sword, and yes it all matches." Sano answered, leaning against the wall. He was bored now and it was clear in his voice.  
  
"Sessha thanks you again Sano." Kenshin said, bowing to Sano again.  
  
"Whatever. So, will you tell me what is going on?" Sano asked.  
  
"Well, Sessha has a date, that I do." Kenshin said, rubbing the back of his neck in embrassment.  
  
"A date?" Sano suddenly wasn't bored anymore. "With who?"  
  
"Sessha does not think that is any of Sano's business, that I don't." Kenshin said, in a parent-like manner.  
  
Sano was close to whinning now. "Come on Kenshin! You can't go out on a date without atleast telling me who!"  
  
"Sessha cannot do that! You will make fun of sessha and sessha is already nervous." Kenshin said.  
  
"I promise I won't make fun of you." Sano said. "Come on..I'm a friend of yours. You should be able to tell me almost anything Kenshin! Where's the trust?!"  
  
Kenshin glared at Sano. Sano started to sulk. Kenshin gave a deep sigh.  
  
"Fine. I'm going on a date with Kaoru-Dono, that I am." Kenshin said, blushing at the end.  
  
Sano slapped Kenshin on the back and smile. "'bout time you asked her out! I knew you liked her since the first day I saw you two together!"  
  
Kenshin smiled a bit. Sano had, weather he knew it or not, releaved some of Kenshin's nerves with that sentence. Kenshin sighed, before sitting down.  
  
"You still nervous?" Sano asked him, sitting down next to his friend.   
  
"Hai."  
  
"Don't be! Jou-chan likes you too. I can see it. That's why I was teasing you two." Sano said, leaning against the wall.  
  
Kenshin looked over at his relaxed friend. Could Sano be right?  
  
[Of course he's right! I told you before that Kaoru likes us.]  
  
'Sessha will admit.. Kaoru-Dono does seem to like us.'  
  
Kenshin could see the Battousai's smile. It was an arrogent one, but a smile non the less.   
  
"Oi Kenshin. What time was that date of yours?" Sano asked.  
  
"....." Kenshin couldn't ask. he didn't tell Kaoru the time.. and it was starting to get later in the day. If she didn't come home soon, she would miss their date!  
  
***  
  
Kaoru and Megumi combed through many Kimonos. They were about to give up on the perfect one, when Kaoru spotted something out the corner of her eye. It was a beautiful Kimono! No.. beauty put it to shame, it was above all else, the most wonderful Kimono she had ever seen in her life!  
  
Kaoru touched the laced ends of it. It was silk. A very fine silk. She couldn't afford this! It must have been way up there in price too.  
  
"Hello. May I help you ma'am?" A woman asked her. Kaoru turned to the owner of the store.  
  
"Yes. How much is this one?" Kaoru asked her.  
  
"That one? It's slightly used. You wouldn't want that one." The woman said, shrugging off the Kimono.  
  
"No. I want this one." Kaoru said firmly. She didn't care if every women in the world wore it! She wanted it.  
  
"Well, since it's used and has a small hole down at the bottom.... I could sell it to you for 100 yen." The woman said.  
  
"I'll take it." Kaoru said happily. She could afford that! She just couldn't eat for the next two days, that's all.  
  
She was about to put down her cash, when Megumi paid for it instead. Kaoru turned to Megumi with wide eyes.  
  
"I can't let you give up your food money." Megumi said. "Besides, I have money to spare."  
  
Kaoru smiled at Megumi and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Come on! You don't want to be late." Megumi said, grabbing Kaoru's wrist. She grabbed the bagged Kimono, and half dragged Kaoru to her house.  
  
"Why do I have to dress at your house?" Kaoru questioned.  
  
"You want him to be surprised, don't you?" Megumi questioned, taking out the Kimono.   
  
"Yes." Kaoru said.  
  
"Then. Put this one and I will do your hair and make-up."   
  
***  
  
Sano watched as Kenshin paced back and forth across the room. He had never seen a man so nervous in his life! It was quite interesting. Yahiko had came over and Kenshin didn't even notice the young lad sitting next to Sano. They both followed Kenshin.  
  
"What is he doing?" Yahiko asked to his older friend.  
  
"Pacing." Sano stated.  
  
"I know that fish face! I mean, why is he pacing?" Yahiko snapped back.  
  
"Because he has a date." Sano answered simply, before hitting Yahiko on the head. "And don't call me 'fish-face' either Squirt."  
  
Yahiko rubbed his sore head, as he continued to watch Kenshin pace. "With who?"  
  
"Take a wild guess Yahiko." Sano said, almost rolling his eyes. How many people could Kenshin know already enough to date?!  
  
"He's going out with the old hag? What's wrong with him." Yahiko asked, crossing his eyes. He didn't notice Kenshin had stopped pacing and was now glaring at the young boy.  
  
Sano almost gulped. He never seen anyone have golden eyes before! "Yahiko... you'd better open your eyes."  
  
"Why?" Yahiko questioned, but opened his eyes anyway. He saw Kenshin's death glare pointed right at him! He nearly wet himself!  
  
"Kaoru-Dono is NOT and old hag!" Kenshin pointed out. He couldn't believe his new friend called Kaoru that! How dare he say that about one of the most beautiful woman he has ever met! The battousai had taken over for that second and was now in full force. He was glaring at Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko gulped. "I-It's j-just a joke K-Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin's glare went to the floor. Yahiko and Sano watched as Kenshin's eyes swirled with violet, blue and gold. They turned back into a soft violet color. Kenshin gave a deep sigh before looking at his two friends.  
  
"Sessha is sorry. Sessha is just nervous, that he is." Kenshin said to Yahiko. He gave a slight bow in the boy's direction to show how sorry he was.  
  
Yahiko nodded to Kenshin. "It's alright Kenshin. Just.. never look at me with those gold eyes again.. They're creepy."  
  
Sano nodded with Yahiko. "I agree with the squirt. What's the matter with you Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin gave a slight sigh again. "Sessha's eyes turn gold when Sessha is angry, that they do."  
  
Sano leaned towards Yahiko. "Yahiko.. remind me to NEVER get Kenshin mad."  
  
"Gotcha." Yahiko said back.   
  
Kenshin gave a weak smile that didn't reach past the corners of his lips. "Sessha is sorry."  
  
"It's alright Kenshin. No harm done. Well, besides Yahiko pants." Sano said, snickering.  
  
Kenshin turned to Yahiko. The boy wet himself. Kenshin could feel the laughter bubble up inside of him, but he held it back. Anyone who looked in Kenshin's eyes could see the laughter being held back. Sano was roaring with laughter. Yahiko was sitting, blushing a deep red.  
  
"Sessha will fetch you a new pair of clothes." Kenshin said, going into the laundry room. He looked through the basket until he found a pair of clothes that would fit Yahiko. He handed them to the young boy. "You can also take a bath, if you wish too."  
  
"Thanks.." Yahiko said, taking the dry clothes. The deep blush still in place. He almost ran into the bathroom to go take a bath.  
  
Kenshin and Sano looked at each other, before bursting out laughing.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru walked up to the door of her own Dojo. On her way here, she had been complimented by many men. Some were too shy to speak to her. Kaoru guessed that was a good sign. She took a deep breath before Walking into the Dojo. She heard laughter in the main room. What were they laughing at? Were they laughing because Kenshin tricked her?   
  
Kaoru reached out a shaking hand and pulled open the door that seperated her and Kenshin. She looked at Kenshin.  
  
He was laughing in a gee-full way. He was wearing a simple, but expensive looking Gi. It looked just a little too big for him. It hung further on his collar bone, near his shoulder. It was a deep blue color. He had one under it too. It was white. He fit him much better. It was tighter on his body then the outter Gi. It was close to his neck, and made a V-neck. His pants were loose and also pure white. It had hand stitches on the bottom of them. They were made into Cherry blossom flowers at the bottom. They were not a female design. Though, it seemed like a man would not wear such pants with those designs.  
  
His hair was much more tamed then before. Brushed more finely and held back a bit higher of his neck.   
  
Kaoru couldn't help but smile. He looked so Handsom! He didn't look his age at all! He looked her age, or just over it.  
  
Kenshin heard someone behind him. He turned to look. It was a woman! At first, he didn't notice who she was! All he registered was she was the most beautiful woman in the world.  
  
Kenshin's jaw dropped. He felt like he was looking at an Angel! She was pure and simple, the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. That's when he saw her smile. It was Kaoru's smile.  
  
His heart started pounding a million iles an hour! He was going on a date with her!  
  
[HOT DAMN!] The Battousai screamed in his head. He apparently agreed with Kenshin that she was beautiful.  
  
She was wearing an elegant Kimono, was a hung to her body in a very graceful way. It showed the curve of her hips and her chest, but it didn't reveil too much to the veiwer. It was a light blue color, with cherry blossoms printed everywhere on it. The ribbon holding her hair up was set lower. It was the same pale blue color. There were slits in the Kimono just above the elbow. They showed off the under clothes. Which were pure white and also slit in the same place. Below that, you could see her pale skin.  
  
Her lips were the color of a red flower. Her eyes were given full attention. They had light make-up around them. Nothing too heavy.   
  
All Kenshin was able to do, was to stand there with his bottom jaw on the ground.   
  
[I think I died and went to heaven]  
  
'Sessha agrees...'  
  
[Say something Baka! She's staring at us!]  
  
"Kaoru-Dono.. You look.. like an Angel." Kenshin said, saying the first thing that came to mind. His eyes traced her body once more, not believing how beautiful one woman could be.  
  
Kaoru blushed. Those words made her the happist woman in the world! The man she really cared about, just said she looked like an Angel! What could be better?  
  
"Thank you Kenshin. You look very handsom too." Kaoru said, smiling at him. A deep blush on her face.  
  
Kenshin blushed as well. They completely forgot about Sano, who was staring at Kaoru too. His jaw was on the ground as well.  
  
"Wow Jou-chan! You look wonderful!" Sano said. Sano looked at Kenshin as if to say 'you lucky dog'.  
  
Kenshin gave a look that seemed to say, 'I know.' He looked back at Kaoru and walked up to her. He lent out his arm to her. She happly took it. Kenshin walked her to the door. Before he went out he looked at Sano one more time. If Sano was acting this way around her, then what will other men do?   
  
[Take the sword.] The Battousai said in is head.  
  
'Sessha will.' Kenshin answered back, picking up his sword and putting it on.  
  
"Do you really need your sword?" Kaoru asked him.  
  
"Sessha thinks he will have to beat every man in the world if he is to keep an angel such as you on his arm, that he does." Kenshin said.   
  
Kaoru blushed deeply. She gave a slight giggle. She couldn't believe Kenshin could make her feel this way!   
  
[Smooth move! I didn't know you had it in you.]  
  
'Sessha is only beginning.'  
  
[You dog, you.] The Battousai gave a smirk to his counter part.  
  
**************************  
  
YET AGAIN I didn't get to the date! I'm always distracted by something else in the story and get caught up in it..  
  
Sorry about that guys and gals. I'll make the date in the next chapter. 100% sure about that too! And if I don't you can all bash me on the head!  
  
Hope you enjoy my story. Please review! 


	8. Teaser

This is my very First Kenshin fanfic! I hope you like it though!  
  
'__' Thoughts  
  
"__" Speaking  
  
*__* Sounds ((EX:*Boom!*))  
  
((__)) Author Notes  
  
There won't be too many AN in the story. I know how much a lot of you hate that sort of thing! ^_^ I hope you like my story!  
  
Thank you reviewers!  
  
Can anyone tell me how to get those bold letters? I don't know the html codes for FF.   
  
[_]- Battousai thoughts  
  
*****************  
  
Holding On  
  
*****************  
  
Teaser  
  
Kenshin walked down the road with a nervous Kaoru on his arm. He wasn't exactly Mr. Calm himself.   
  
[I told you not to drink before she came.]   
  
'Sessha knows...' Kenshin almost felt like groaning. He was so nervous, he was very close to letting his bladder go.  
  
[Don't you dare embrass me.] The Battousai warned him, glaring at his other self.  
  
'Sessha is just nervous. And Sessha will not embrass himself.'  
  
[Good.]  
  
Kaoru saw some of Kenshin's weird movements. She started to wonder what was wrong with him. She didn't want to embrass him out in the street, asking him a question like that. Then again, maybe if she whispered it, no one would hear?  
  
"Are you alright Kenshin?" She whispered to him.  
  
"Fine Kaoru-Dono." Kenshin answered back with a smile, tring to rest her nerves, while tring to retain his own. He looked up ahead, to see if this could take his mind off the curent problem. The place was only a little while away! If he could just make it, excuse himself, and go to the bathroom, he would be fine. Only a few more steps!  
  
Kenshin was getting butterflies in his stomach now. He was so close! He was close to wetting his pants!   
  
"Kenshin wait. I see Tae. I want to ask her something." Kaoru said to Kenshin.   
  
Kenshin looked over to see a waving woman standing across the dirt road from them. Kenshin nearly groaned. He really had to go! he was almost bouncing on his feet, ready to run into the nearest bush!  
  
'Demo, that wouldn't be polite!' He thought to himself.  
  
[Forget being polite! I gotta go!]  
  
'Demo.'  
  
[No DEMO DAMMIT! GET ME TO A RESTROOM NOW!!!]  
  
Kenshin slightly winced at the loud scream of the Battousai inside of his head. He looked at Kaoru, who was now in a deep conversation with Tae. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse Sessha. Sessha needs to leave for a minute, demo, Sessha will be right back."  
  
Kaoru nodded at him. "Don't be too long."   
  
"Sessha won't." Kenshin said, nodding for his exit. He waited til he rounded the corner of the building before running full speed into the nearest bathroom area.   
  
"He is a strange guy." Tae said, as she continued to stare at the spot Kenshin was last seen.  
  
"Hai. Demo, he is very sweet and kind." Kaoru said, smiling at the direction Kenshin went to.  
  
"He seems nice and very polite. I've never heard anyone call themselves 'Sessha' in this day and age." Tae mentioned, putting a finger to her chin in thought. "It's very strange."  
  
Kaoru shrugged. "It's a little strange." She admitted. Then, she saw Kenshin round the corner. He lent out his arm.  
  
"Are you ready to continue, Kaoru-Dono?" He asked her.   
  
She took his arm into her own. "I would be happy too." She turned to Tae. "I'll see you later."   
  
"Good luck." Tae said with a wink to Kaoru.  
  
They waved good-bye to each other before continuing down the road. Kenshin felt a thousand times better now that his bladder was no longer bothering him.   
  
[About time.]  
  
'Sessha has another plan.' Kenshin thought with a smile.  
  
[And what would that be?]  
  
'Sessha will not tell you. You will have to wait and see.'   
  
**************************  
  
This is the next chapter's teaser. I know. I'm getting kinda cruel, making you wait like this. I'm really sorry, but I'm planning out the date with story boards and everything now! I am working out the whole date in every possible way!   
  
But, I want to know your thoughts on the date before it happens.   
  
What do you guys think will happen? Will it go smoothly? Or will it be one bumpy ride? Will bad guys crash the date? Will Kenshin go Battousai or something? Will Kaoru do something?  
  
Yes, I kinda ran out at the end.. but still. How do you guys think it should turn out? I'm thinking about letting you reviewers giving me some ideas on what you think should happen, then putting my own twist into it. What do you think?   
  
PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS AND THOUGHTS ON THE MATTER!!! 


End file.
